


A Childhood Wish

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/F, Naminé is Kairi's Sister, Xion is Riku's Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Growing up together in the Destiny Islands, Xion always expected her best friends Naminé and Roxas to get together.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Childhood Wish

Growing up, Xion had always been under the impression that Naminé and Roxas were going to date one day.

The three of them were childhood friends, inseparable their entire lives, and throughout all of it, Xion had believed that to be the case.

After all, Naminé brought out a sweet side to Roxas that no one else could - back when they were kids and made make-believe stories about leaving the Islands on a high seas adventure, Roxas was always Naminé’s protector. Her hero.

Xion… often felt like a side character, even when she was the one who came up with an idea.

It had been a common scene, Naminé drawing them as Roxas and Xion did mock battles with wooden swords made by Roxas and Sora’s dad.

Naminé never joined in, preferring to just draw.

So Xion had known, despite her own feelings for Naminé, that one day she would have to stand aside and let them be happy.

And it seemed the day was finally there.

“I have something I want to talk to you about,” Naminé said, a weird look on her face.

“Yeah?” Xion asked. There had been times in the past where Xion thought that would be where the conversation would go, but this time…

“It’s about… romance,” Naminé said. “I know you were never interested on it growing up, but I wanted to know if your feelings had changed.”

And how was Xion even supposed to respond to that? That Naminé and Roxas were both so kind and blond and meant to be, that Xion had always downplayed her feelings so neither would suspect she harbored feelings for Naminé?

“Well…” Xion hesitated. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it, with the right person.”

“Kairi and Riku teased me about Roxas a lot growing up,” Naminé said. “And I never really got where they were coming from. Roxas and I weren’t like that.”

Kairi, Sora and Riku had all been cheerleaders for Roxas and Naminé as a couple from the beginning, even when the two of them fervently denied any feelings. Xion had never mustered the excitement to do the same, even before she knew why.

“Did that change?” Xion asked, fearing and expecting the answer all at the same time.

“Roxas and I aren’t like that,” Naminé said instead, and Xion had to stop herself from reacting to it. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Do you want me to get Riku get off your case?” Xion asked, a bit confused. She most certainly couldn’t control her older brother.

“No, I…” Naminé stopped. “I wanted to show you my old sketchbooks. You know, the ones I used as a kid and the current ones.”

Xion did not understand how the conversation went from one place to the other, but just nodded as Naminé took out her sketchbooks.

They went through them, and Xion realized that while there were a lot of all three of them together, and of Xion and Roxas fighting each other, most of it was filled with Xion. In school, playing, some of her slumber parties with Naminé…

Xion had seen Naminé’s sketches several times over the years, but she had never noticed just how much she was in them, even when compared to the likes of Kairi and Roxas.

And that was when Xion knew where that entire conversation was going.

“You get it, right?” Naminé asked.

Xion could barely hear her over the sound of her own heart beating.

“You wanted to know whether I would be interested in… dating you,” Xion could barely understand herself.

“I was never sure, if you were interested,” Naminé said simply. “And… I still don’t know.”

Xion was so used to keeping her face neutral, of course she was doing it now too. Naminé had no idea how much the idea of being with the person she had been in love with pretty much her entire life was affecting her.

And so Xion did the first thing she could think of, she took Naminé’s hand and brought it over to feel her heart.

“There was one time,” Xion started. “Where Roxas was being annoying, and you punched him in the face. I don’t think he even felt it, because he just shrugged it off, but your hand very clearly felt it. You cried about it with me afterwards, and made me kiss it better. We were… 9, I think. That was when I knew… you were the only one I was ever going to care about, that way.”

Naminé didn’t answer for a second, a look of clear awe in her face. “But… you never said anything.”

“What would I have said?” Xion asked. “Everyone always talked about you and Roxas, following on the footsteps of your older siblings, the same cute childhood sweethearts. Roxas was the one everyone always talked about, how could I measure up?”

“The only thing I ever needed was for you to be you,” Naminé said, a look on her face Xion could recognize for the first time. A fond look that Xion had never seen Naminé look at anyone but her with. A look of love.

Xion couldn’t say anything then, she just held Naminé’s hand over her heart and let it speak for itself.

Naminé grinned at her, and Xion just… let the moment be.

She didn’t want it to end.


End file.
